gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
1x11 Where We Came From
So, here’s what you missed on Glee: The Future of Us: '' ''Beth and Rowan are sisters, but neither of them knows it – ''yet. Teagan has an eating disorder, and it keeps getting worse and worse. Aaron is still in love with Daisy, and he broke up with his new girlfriend because of it, but Daisy is still dating Sean, the lawyer Beth set her up with. Josh and Beth kissed at Sectionals and so Josh asked Beth out and she said yes. '' And that’s what you missed on GLEE! “So…good coffee?” Beth smiled and nodded, taking another sip of her latté. “Mmmhmm,” She said. “You?” “It’s good,” Josh answered. Beth pretended to not notice he hadn’t taken a sip in almost ten minutes. “So, talk to me,” She simply said. So far their first date hadn’t been too scarring – they’d talked about what their weeks had been like, things their students had done, grades they still had to do. But now, as they sat at a table in the corner of The Lima Bean, neither of them had anything to say to each other. The awkward part of every first date had begun. “What should I say?” Josh asked. “Tell me about yourself,” “You already know about me.” “I know about you now,” Beth said. “Tell me about your childhood. What were you like as a kid? Where did you grow up? What did your parents do? Did you have any siblings? Where’d you go to college?” “Well,” Josh said, pondering these questions. “My childhood was…good, average. I was an okay kid, relatively well behaved. I got straight A’s until high school, I’m pretty sure my parents still brag about that. I grew up in Minnesota, farm country. My dad worked in food processing, my mom ran a bakery out of our kitchen. I have an older brother – I have some interesting stories about him, remind me to tell you later – and two little sisters. I went to Vanderbilt University. Then I student taught at McKinley, I met Aaron, and we just decided to stay. Then later we befriended Daisy and eventually, you.” He took a sip of his coffee. “So, that’s my life story. What about you? What’s the story of Beth?” Beth shrugged lightly, and took a sip of her coffee. “It’s a long story,” “I’ve got time,” Josh looked at her, and Beth realized he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “My childhood was okay,” She began, leaning back in her chair. Josh watched her intently, listening. “I was a good kid, but a nightmare during my teenage years. I grew up in Cincinnati, and we moved to Lima when I was seventeen. I didn’t have a father, just a mom. I’m…I’m adopted.” Beth looked to Josh, and found him still listening, not judging. “My mom was an actress; she used to coach glee club too. I always wanted to please her, probably because I was adopted. I always worried I wasn’t good enough. I’m an only child. It’s always just been my mom and me. I don’t even think she has any other family. I went to Ohio State – Columbus campus – and I majored in theatre and minored in education. I didn’t think I’d ever use it, I just thought it would make my mom happy if I considered teaching. I’ve been trying to get acting jobs but all I’ve gotten is a stupid orange juice commercial. And now, I’m here. ” She took a big gulp of coffee. “That’s the story of Beth. Now, you know.” She sounded slightly upset. “It’s okay,” Josh said, picking up on this. “We all came from somewhere.” Beth opened her mouth to agree when her cell phone started jumping on the table. “Sorry,” She apologized, picking up the ringing phone. She looked at the caller ID. “Oh, it’s Rowan.” This statement confused Josh. “You gave Rowan your cell phone number?” Beth looked at him. “Yes.” She said. “She’s the co-captain, I gave it to her for glee club emergencies only. Why, is that weird?” Josh laughed. “Yeah,” He said. “But your teaching methods have never been normal, Beth Corcoran.” “What do you mean?” Beth asked. Josh shrugged. “Just that you seem to care more about the kids you teach than a lot of other people do around, even if teaching wasn’t your original plan.” Beth smiled at him, and then answered the phone. “Hello? Rowan?” “Hey, Miss Corcoran,” Rowan said on the other end of the line. “Are you calling about glee club?” Beth asked. “I figured we wouldn’t talk about Regionals until next week, at least…” “It’s not glee club,” Rowan said. “Rowan,” Beth sighed, rubbing her temples. “I gave you my cell number for glee club emergencies only. Not so you can call me over the weekend just to say hi.” “I have a history question!” Rowan said in her defense. “Oh,” Beth replied. “May I suggest using Google? I’m not really the person to ask…” Beth couldn’t see her, but she had a feeling Rowan looked very confused at that moment. “But you’re the history teacher…” “If I had my way, I’d just teach glee.” Beth said. “So, what’s your question?” “It’s about the project you assigned us,” Rowan explained. “I’ve been looking at my family history, but there’s just so much stuff in my basement…I don’t know where to start. Do you think you could clarify what kind of information you want?” Beth thought about it. Josh was still looking at her as he sipped his coffee, probably wondering what she was talking to Rowan about on a Sunday afternoon. “What kind of stuff?” She question. “Oh you know,” Rowan said. “The usual. Scrapbooks, birth certificates, my dad’s vintage video game collection, the like.” “Well, definitely not the video games…” Beth laughed. She paused. “Do you want me to come over? See for myself? Or does that cross a line?” “That would be great, actually!” Rowan said. “My parents are out scouting locations for my dad’s new short film so I have no one to help me look through this stuff. Do you know my address?” “Actually I do,” Beth responded. “I looked it up in the directory when I sent out those CD’s before Sectionals. Shiloh Drive right?” “Right,” Rowan confirmed. “See you soon, Miss Corcoran.” “Bye, Rowan.” When Beth hung up, she noticed Josh’s face had faltered slightly. “Duty calls.” She said. "We're studying immigration in Rowan's history class and I assigned everyone a project to learn about where they come from. She needs help." “I get it,” Josh said. “But are we ever going to have any alone time?” Beth smiled at him and leaned forward, careful not to upset their coffee cups, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said, picking up her coffee cup. Her bracelet slid up her arm, and she switched her coffee to her other hand, straightening out her arm so her bracelet fell back to her wrist. “See you,” Josh said, watching Beth walk out of The Lima Bean and back to her car. He kept his eyes on her until she got in and drove away towards the Puckerman residence. Josh took a final sip of his coffee, then dropped it into the trash can on his way out. While he was upset he wouldn’t be getting more one on one time with Beth, he found dedication very, very attractive. And Beth Corcoran was definitely dedicated to her job. GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US “Alright,” Rowan said, kicking off her Steve Madden booties as she sat back down on the floor with Beth. “So, I searched my last name and came up with nothing. Maybe we could try my mom’s maiden name?” “Which is?” Beth asked, waiting to type it into the Google search bar on Rowan’s laptop. “Fabray,” Rowan replied, and Beth paused for a second before she typed it in. For some reason, that name sounded familiar…maybe she knew a girl in high school or college with that name? “No results for Fabray,” Beth said. “But there’s Fabry. It’s Spanish.” “I don’t have an ounce of Spanish in me!” Rowan sighed. “God, this is so hard!” “It’s fine,” Beth assured her. “You can do a project about your immediate family, not your ancestors. Do you have anything of your grandparents, or something?” Rowan shrugged. “My mom’s mom is still alive so she has all her stuff. We might have some things that belonged to my dad’s mom. Neither of my parents talk to their fathers very much, if at all – I’ve never met either of them.” I feel ya. ''Beth thought, but she didn’t say it out loud. “Well, maybe you can do the project on your parents?” Rowan nodded. “I can do that,” She said. The two women rooted through the boxes in silence for a second. Beth paused and pulled out a photograph. At first, she thought it was a picture of Rowan with her father the day she was born. But, in this photo, Mr. Puckerman looked young – too young. Sure enough, when Beth flipped the photo over, she saw the date ''June 8th, 2010 ''written on the back. ''That’s the day I was born. ''Beth thought randomly. “Hey, Rowan?” “Yeah?” “Do you have an older sister?” Rowan looked at Beth, her brow knitted in confusion. “No,” She replied. “Why?” Beth stuffed the photo back in the box. “No reason.” What was she thinking? She didn’t even know that this was Mr. Puckerman’s baby. He could’ve been holding a friend’s child, or a little sibling or cousin, for all she knew. And no matter how this baby was related to Rowan’s father, it was definitely not her. ''This is obviously your desire to know your biological family making you paranoid. ''Beth thought. But, she couldn’t help but glance over at the other girl anyway. They ''did look kind of alike – the same blonde hair, similar shaped lips, only an inch height difference… “I’m going to the bathroom,” Rowan said, standing up. “Okay?” “Okay,” Beth said. She didn’t look at the younger girl as she left the room. The powder room door shut behind her with a slight slam. “''Momma please stop cryin,” Beth sang to herself. “''I can’t stand the sound. Your pain is painful and it’s tearin me down. I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed. I told dad you didn’t mean those nasty things you said.” “''Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I’ll be better, Mommy I’ll do anything.” She sang to herself. “''Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I’ll be better, Daddy please don’t leave.” “''Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I’ll be better, Mommy I’ll do anything.” She sang to herself. “''Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I’ll be better, Daddy please don’t leave.” “''In our family portrait, we look pretty happy. We look pretty normal, let’s go back to that. In our family portrait, we look pretty happy. Let’s play pretend, act like it goes naturally. In our family portrait, we look pretty happy. Can we work it out? Can we be a family? We look pretty normal, let’s go back to that. I promise I’ll be better, Mommy I’ll do anything. In our family portrait, we look pretty happy. Can we work it out? Can we be a family? Let’s play pretend, act like it comes so naturally. I promise I’ll be better, Daddy please don’t leave. In our family portrait, we look pretty happy. Can we work it out? Can we be a family? We look pretty normal, let’s go back to that. I promise I’ll be better, Daddy please don’t leave.”'' “Daddy don’t leave, Daddy don’t leave, Daddy don’t leave. Turn around please. Remember that the night you left you took my shining star? Daddy don’t leave. Daddy don’t leave. Daddy don’t leave. Don’t leave us here alone.” '' “Okay,” Rowan said, exiting the bathroom. “Find anything while I was gone?” Beth turned to look at her, trying to plaster a fake smile onto her face, and finding she wasn’t able to. “No,” She answered simply. “Nothing.” ---------------------------------------------------------- When Ben slipped into the choir room before first bell to get the stuff he’d forgotten over the weekend, he’d assumed he’d be alone. But the minute he stepped inside, he heard something – faint sniffles, like someone was crying. “Hello?” Ben called. “Who’s there?” Teagan looked up at the sound of his voice, and wiped the wetness off her face with her arm. “Ben?” She said. “Teagan?” Ben said. He guided himself over using his cane – stopping to get his books from off the piano on the way after some slight fumbling for them – and plopped down in a seat near Teagan. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a slightly crumpled but not used tissue, extending his arm in Teagan’s general direction so she could grab it. Teagan took the tissue from him and dabbed at her face with it. Not only were her eyes puffy from crying, but she imagined her face was slightly green from that morning’s binge. She was a wreck. “Thank you,” Teagan croaked out. Her voice was hoarse. “You’re welcome,” Ben said, shifting his stuff in his lap. “Now, what’s wrong?” For a moment, Teagan said nothing. “I’m upset,” She said simply, hoping Ben would get the hint and drop the subject. Either he didn’t or he just didn’t care. “I know that,” Ben told her. “Why are you upset?” “Because I’m not pretty, okay?” Teagan snapped at him. She let out a small, strained sound as she held back another round of tears. She hadn’t lost any weight in the past week. She was ugly, and fat, and of course that made her upset! “You’re right, you’re not pretty,” Ben said. ''See? ''Teagan thought. ''See, even Ben thinks I’m ugly… “You’re beautiful.” “What?” Teagan did a double take. “I said, you’re beautiful,” Ben turned to look at her, and Teagan found herself staring straight into his eyes. She’d never stared at his eyes before – they were milky, with white pupils – because honestly she’d never given Ben being blind a second though. But now, she couldn’t help but think that if Ben could see her he wouldn’t be saying that. Teagan opened her mouth to tell him this but all that came out was: “You really think so?” Ben smiled. “I don’t think so,” He said. “I know so.” For a moment, Teagan almost smiled. Then, that little voice in the back of her mind spoke up again. Ben is blind, if he could see he’d know how fat and ugly you are. ''It said. ''The only person who will ever think you are beautiful while you look like this is a blind boy, Teagan. You need to power through these tears and this hunger so you can be beautiful. And no food today, you need to lose weight this week. '' “Well, you’re wrong. Remember Ben, you can’t ''see!” Teagan said to Ben, standing up and grabbing her binder. “I have to go.” Ben opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything he heard the sounds of feet walking away, and then a door close. Was this normal girl behavior? Did normal girls go into empty classrooms and cry because they thought they were ugly? Ben had never been a girl, and he had never had big body image issues – unless you counted his occasional wishing he wasn’t blind – but he had a sinking feeling this wasn’t normal, even for a teenage female. “''Beauty queen of only eighteen,” Ben sang. “''She had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I’ve had you so many times but somehow I want more.” “''I don’t mind spending every day,” He sang. “''Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile, and she will be loved, and she will be loved.” “''Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful. I know, I tend to get so insecure, it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s not always rainbows and butterflies it’s compromise that moves us along, yeah. My heart is full and my door’s always open, you come anytime you want.” “''I don’t mind spending every day,” Ben sang. “''Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved.” “''I know where you hide alone in your car,” He sang. “''Know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all, comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls. Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful.” “''I don’t mind spending every day,” Ben sang. “''Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved. Please don’t try so hard to say goodbye.” “''Yeah, I don’t mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Please don’t try so hard to say goodbye.” ---------------------------------------------------------- “So,” Beth said to Josh. The two of them had been sitting in silence for a couple minutes while they killed time before their first classes. They each had a hand on the table, and their fingers were intertwined. “Hi,” “Hi,” Josh parroted back. He was smiling at her like an idiot, but Beth thought it was cute. It was also contagious – she was smiling too. “How are you?” She asked, looking at their hands and rubbing her finger against his thumb, tracing gentle circles. “Good,” He said, still smiling. “Good,” She said, before leaning across the table to give him a kiss. He kissed her back, and she slowly parted her lips, before they were interrupted. “Whoa, whoa!” Aaron said when he walked into the teacher’s longue and saw them. The couple pulled apart, retreating to their respective ends of the table, and Josh even banged his elbow in his haste. “When did this happen?” “We just can’t catch a break, can we?” Beth said to Josh, ignoring the question. “So, anyway, I came to ask Beth something,” Aaron explained, pulling a chair over and plopping himself in between Beth and Josh. “Let’s just say, I want to woo you…” “Hold on!” Josh interrupted, gesturing from himself to Beth, as if silently saying: do you not realize we’re a couple? '' “I’m speaking theoretically,” Aaron said to Josh before looking back to Beth. “So, say I want to woo you, but I was an ass to you, and you have a boyfriend…” “You’re talking about Daisy,” Beth and Josh both stated at the same time. “What?” Aaron replied, pretending to be shocked. “What? Pfft, no…” Beth rolled her eyes and Josh leaned back in his chair. “So, you want to get her back,” The former began. “If you really love Daisy a lot, you have to make sure she knows that. You need to make her ''feel loved.” “And how do I do that?” Aaron asked her, not even bothering to deny that they were talking about Daisy this time. Beth mulled over this for a second. “I think you should sing to her.” “What?” This time, it was Aaron and Josh who spoke in sync, the former sounding horrified and the latter about ready to start laughing. “What’s so funny?” Aaron asked Josh. “I’ve heard you sing before,” Josh said, trying to control himself. “That’s all.” Aaron sighed and looked back to Beth. “Sadly, he’s right. I can’t sing, Beth. Maybe you could do it for me…?” “No way!” Beth said. “Aaron, if you want to try and get Daisy back, you need to make it special. It needs to be romantic. And what is more romantic than being vulnerable, bearing your soul for her, doing the thing that scares you? This is your chance.” The math teacher didn’t say anything, looking to Josh as if asking what he thought. Josh nodded, agreeing. Aaron sighed, and turned back to Beth. “Okay,” He said. “I’ll do it.” ---------------------------------------------------------- “Alright,” Robin began, looking up at Teagan, who was currently standing in her office, her arms crossed. “Keegan…” “It’s Teagan,” Teagan interjected. “''Teagan'',” Robin said, sounding slightly annoyed, as if Teagan had insulted her with the correction. “What brings you to my office?” “I want to join Cheerio’s,” Teagan blurted out. She’d been depressed this morning about her lack of results in her…in her diet, and joining Cheerio’s seemed like a perfect solution. She’d burn plenty of calories doing routines, and would have other people to diet with. Plus, she actually thought Coach Sylvester’s constant ridiculing might actually give her an incentive to work harder and power through her hunger. But, this would all be thwarted if she didn’t get in. Currently, Robin was giving her a look, processing this statement. “You?” She questioned finally. Teagan felt a lump rise in her throat, and she gulped. “Yes.” She said. “I’ve been taking dance lessons since I was five. I can do cartwheels and…and handstands.” Robin was still giving her that look. “I can learn choreography really easy. And I have a real…a real drive.” That’s not true. ''The voice in Teagan’s head said. ''If you had drive, you wouldn’t need to do this. You’d be pretty and thin by now. '' Robin sighed, and looked down at whatever she’d been doing before Teagan came in. “I’m in need of a new bottom of the pyramid,” She said. “I kicked Millie O’Connell off the team last week when I caught her using laxatives. You can start there - at the bottom of the pyramid, not with the laxatives.” Teagan beamed. “Thank you Coach, thank you!” “You can print the practice schedule off the school website.” Robin continued, her voice neutral, not looking at Teagan as she spoke. “You can pick your uniform up tomorrow – keep it clean, you won’t get another one. I operate on a one strike you’re out system – this is cheerleading, not baseball. And never, ever, ''ever, let me catch you taking laxatives, like stupid Millie O’Connell, or hear a rumor about you getting plastic surgery or find out you slept with half the school. My Cheerio’s are beautiful, talented, and self-respecting. And subject to weekly weigh ins. But don't tell anyone, we didn't get that approved by the school board.” Teagan nodded. “Okay, I can do that. Thanks, Coach.” “Yeah, yeah,” Robin dismissed her with a wave of her hand, and went back to what I was doing. Teagan stepped out of the office, still thinking about what Robin had said about her Cheerio’s having self-respect. I do have respect for myself. ''She convinced herself. ''That’s why I do these things. ---------------------------------------------------------- Daisy stepped out of her bathroom, changed into what she was wearing out to dinner, and stopped at her bureau. She did the button on her blazer and shifted through the jewelry she’d left out, and had just picked up a single silver earring, wondering where it’s mate was, when she swore she heard something. …Music? Daisy dropped the earring back down onto her bureau and walked over to the French doors that entered out onto a small balcony. When she saw the sight that was waiting for her, she took a deep breath and stepped outside. “Sean is downstairs, you know.” Daisy called out to Aaron. She leant up against the railing, looking down at him. Aaron turned off the portable docking station, and the faint beginnings of a song Daisy had heard ended. “Hello to you too.” He said, sarcastically but not meanly. “Hi.” Daisy said. “What’s with the iPod?” “It’s all part of my master plan,” Aaron told her with a grin. “Oh?” Daisy said, smiling a little. “And what is your master plan?” “Well, it all started when I told you I love you,” Aaron explained. “And then, when that didn’t succeed in getting you back, I found a song that can actually put some of these feelings I have for you into words. So then, I showed up at your house with an iPod, to serenade you with it. And if this doesn’t work, well then I might just have to show up at your house in the middle of the night naked.” Daisy laughed. “Don’t worry I was kidding about the naked part. Though, I am actually going to sing for you, I know that’s just as painful.” Daisy laughed again. He’d always been able to make her laugh… “Okay,” She said, smiling wider now. “Alright, I wanna hear this.” Aaron turned the iPod back on, and Daisy smiled, watching him overdramatically clear his throat. “''This time, this place, misued, mistakes, too long, too late,” He sang. “''Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there’s just one left. ‘Cause you know, you know, you know…” “''That I love you. I have loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you’ll be with me and you’ll never go. Stop breathing if I don’t see you anymore.” “''On my knees, I’ll ask. Last chance for one last dance. ‘Cause with you, I’d withstand all of Hell to hold your hand. I’d give it all, I’d give for us, give anything but I won’t give up. ‘Cause you know, you know, you know…” “That I love you, I have loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you’ll be with me and you’ll never go. Stop breathing if I don’t see you anymore. But you know, you know, you know…” “''I wanted, I wanted you to stay. ‘Cause I needed, I needed to hear you say that I love you, I have loved you all along, and I forgive you for being away for far too long. So keep breathing ‘cause I’m not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold onto me and never let me go. Keep breathing, ‘cause I’m not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold onto me and never let me go. Keep breathing, hold onto me and never let me go. Keep breathing, never let me go.”'' For a moment, they just stared at each other, in silence. No words were needed as Daisy looked into the pair of blue eyes looking back at her. She didn’t know what she would say anyway. “Daze?” The moment was ruined when Sean’s voice called out from inside the house. Aaron actually flinched when he heard Sean call Daisy by his nickname for her. “Yeah?” Daisy called back, not turning to look away. “Are you ready to go?” Sean asked. He was standing in the doorway to her bedroom now, waiting. Daisy sighed and turned around, walking back through the French doors. “Yeah,” She said. “We don’t want to be late.” ---------------------------------------------------------- “''I must’ve used up all my wishes yesterday,” Rowan sang. “''Cause the words we said in anger still echo in my brain. Alone through the darkness in this cave, I wanna hear you whisper, hang on every word you say.” “''Take it out, blow it up'',” The New Directions sang. “''Ignite the memory in between us. Through the storm and all the dust', take it out of these walls with a cannonball. But don’t let it go, don’t give up the ghost. While staring at the moon and the sun, just trying to remember where we came from.” Beth was so busy watching the glee club perform she didn’t notice that Josh had entered the auditorium until he sat in the seat next to her. “Hey,” He said. “Hey,” “''Climb the mountain, swim for shore,” New Directions sang. “''Bring it back to how it was before. Take it out, blow it up. Ignite the memory in between us'. Through the storm and all the dust, take it out of these walls with a cannonball. But don’t let it go, don’t give up the ghost''. '''While staring at the moon and the sun, just trying to remember where we came from.” “Did you assign this for your history assignment?” Josh asked. Beth shook her head. “No,” “'Take it out, blow it up. Ignite the memory in between us. Through the storm and all the dust, take it out of these walls with a cannonball. But don’t let it go, don’t give up the ghost'. While staring at the moon and the sun, just trying to remember where we came from.” “Umm, okay,” Josh said. “So, I was thinking, maybe tonight you and I could…” Beth turned to look at him. “It’s not about the history assignment,” She said again. “It’s about my birth parents. I want to find them.” ---------------------------------------------------------- 'I’ll begin ‘Party On’ tomorrow. Now, no one really commented last ep, and I know things have been hectic since my schedule got all messed up, but post a comment, please, if you’re still with me. ' Navigation Category:Scripts Category:Season one scripts